


The Sweater Curse

by Ck1978



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ck1978/pseuds/Ck1978
Summary: You’re a knitter and you’ve been dating Chris for a while, but you have never knit him anything.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Sweater Curse

**Author's Note:**

> The Sweater Curse is real: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sweater_curse
> 
> Also, I haven’t posted fic in a really long time.

The range of yarn you owned was impressive. Like any knitter worth her salt, you had a stash. It didn’t reach the level of SABLE yet (Stash Acquired Beyond Life Expectancy), but there was a lot of it. Beautiful yarn, from independent dyers, and beautiful fibers, including soft merino wools, glossy silks, and fuzzy alpacas. It was stored carefully in plastic bins in a closet and cataloged in a Google sheets file and on your Ravelry account. You had been knitting for more than a decade, after all, and had attended Rhinebeck three times, plus a half-dozen Maryland Sheep and Wools.

You knit during long New England winters, keeping your hands busy while you “watched” TV or listened to audiobooks or podcasts. You had produced hats and sweaters for the new babies of friends and family, socks for your siblings, hats and mittens for yourself, plus a collection of warm and beautiful shawls. You enjoyed learning new techniques and playing with cables, short rows, and lace.

Since starting to date Chris, you’d knit like crazy to keep yourself from missing him too much while he was away for work. It helped you stay busy while traveling to see him too. A hobby with tangible results meant you had lots to give away to people you loved.

But you had never made anything for Chris. You weren’t superstitious per se, but there was a fairly widespread belief among knitters that the Sweater Curse was real. A former boyfriend had gotten freaked out about a pair of mittens — they ended up on the backseat of his car and the relationship had not really lasted much longer. You wanted to wait until you were really sure this was going somewhere before he got a knit item. If a ring was already involved, that was all the better.

For his part, Chris never really asked for something knit, though he admired what you made. Until one night on the couch. You had just finished another baby sweater, for your youngest cousin’s first child. He touched the sweater, admiring the color of the yarn and the fineness of the stitches, the way the fabric draped, and the tiny wooden button you had bought several years ago in Estonia and had saved for the right occasion.

“How come you’ve never made me anything?” he asked while staring at your work.

You pulled up the Wikipedia article on the Sweater Curse. And explained about that one ex-boyfriend. You sort of expected he’d laugh about the whole thing.

But he didn’t laugh.

“I know we aren’t engaged or married, but we’ve met each other’s families. We practically live together. We sleep under your grandmother’s wedding quilt,” he said quietly. “Am I really in the same category as some ex from a decade ago?”

You saw the sadness on his face. You leaned in to kiss him. “Wanna help me do a little stash-busting? Let’s pick out something you like.”

You ended up choosing a few skeins of a beautiful blue yarn, bought at Rhinebeck long before you knew him, but which looked gorgeous against his face, knitting a sturdy hat that was long enough to pull down over his ears to help keep him warm, love in every stitch.

A ring followed sometime that spring. You beat the Sweater Curse.


End file.
